


I Will Remember

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: I Will Remember You (c) Amy GrantOriginal lyrics (c) Me
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	I Will Remember

I will be walking one day  
Down a street far away  
I'll see a face in the crowd and smile  
Knowing how you made me laugh  
Hearing sweet echoes of you from the past  
I will remember you

  
  
That look in your eyes was so dear  
I know what's happening here  
I know I don't want to say good-bye  
Our love is frozen in time  
I'll be your champion and you will be mine  
I will remember  
I will remember you

  
  
Later on  
When there's no more splendor  
Later on  
When nights aren't so tender  
Give it time

  
  
Though it's hard to forget it darlin'  
I will be holding  
I'll still be holding to you  
I will remember you

  
  
So many years come and gone  
And yet the memory's still strong  
One word we never did learn  
Good-bye

  
  
True love is frozen in time  
I am your champion and you are still mine  
I will remember  
So please remember  
I will remember you  
I will remember   
I will remember you


End file.
